elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Klein
' (ニール・クライン Nīru Kurain) is the main protagonist of Right to Die: Bleed Black. He's a History student, son of Neva Klein, a worldwide renowned heroine posthumously made a saint, and Adalwulf Tolbert, the former leader of World Intelligence Bureau, as well as the scientist Nessa Klein's grandson. He is from Dunklenort. Appearance Neil is a 1,72cm tall gloomy young man of dark skin and jet-black hair, kept in a messy mohawk hairstyle that sweeps down in his eyebrows, and intense green eyes that appear blue at times. He is very reserved, to the point others often forget his presence, but he is in fact a friendly and warm person, even when many remark on his pained expression, as if he was suffering, even when he is not. Neil has black eyebrows and long eyelashes, small ears, a round and small nose and freckles all over his body. He also has five piercings, two on each of his ears and a bridge piercing, which he takes off from time to time. Both sides of his head are mostly seen completely shaved, but he sometimes grow them out and keep only one side or the tips shaved, while the middle area is kept short. Personality Neil is initially characterized by his passive and meek personality, as well as timid nature. He is very quiet and reserved and he lacks self confidence, despite his high intelligence. He enjoys spending his time reading and talking about books, mostly fantasy novels and darker stories. He is genuinely a nice and gentle person, which often puts the odds against him, and he usually tries to stay optimistic about the most unlikely of things. Not only he is plagued by self-doubt and feelings of worthlessness, Neil is a cringing, fearful and fragile person. He often feels abandoned or left behind facts, which tricks him into thinking he is not good enough not even to kill himself. He feels uncomfortable during social situations or among crowds, and he has trouble to befriend people he barely met. He is also shown to be incapable of controlling his own emotions, as he sometimes lets them get the better of him, such as picking unnecessary fights that leave him wondering what he was thinking, or crying uncontrollably while having a mental breakdown. Neil also has a great difficulty opening up and relating to others. He feels emotionally detached from others, in spite of the fact he is still a compassionate and kind individual. Neil often judges or looks into other people's actions in a critical light, but that doesn't prevent him from looking for some form of meaningful contact with other people. He values absurdly the few he holds dear, to the extreme of putting his own life on danger for their welfare. After awaking from his seemly catatonic state due to the shock of Shūji's apparent death, Interests Relationships Shūji Shūji is, first of all, Neil's foil and idealized image of himself. Shūji has Neil's idea of desirable physical tributes, as well as popularity. Shūji has the kindness and willingness Neil wishes he had, besides his warm personality, ability to learn and do things easily, much like his coolness and stylish exterior. Secondly, Shūji is the embodiment of Neil's inner desires and, consequently, fears. Such as Neil's almost instant attraction to Shūji, that points to his desire to sleep with another man and explore his bisexuality, but suppressed due to his fear of coming out. At last, Shūji is also Neil's last hope, as Background Neil is a name of Irish, Scottish and English use, from the Gaelic name Niall, which is of disputed origin, possibly meaning "champion" or "cloud". This was the name of a semi-legendary 4th-century Irish king, Niall of the Nine Hostages. In the early Middle Ages the name was adopted by Viking raiders and settlers in Ireland in the form Njal. The Vikings transmitted it to England and Scotland, as well as bringing it back to Scandinavia. It was also in use among the Normans, who were of Scandinavian origin. A famous bearer of this name was American astronaut Neil Armstrong (1930-2012), the first person to walk on the moon. Neil Gaiman Faust Klein is the Dutch and German word for "small", which came to be used as a family name. It's also a common Jewish surname in the United States. Trivia *Neil's birthday falls on World Book Day. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Bleed Black characters Category:Terrans Category:Cisgender Category:Men Category:Bisexuals Category:Characters with depression